


Ruminations

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Lyric poem.Takes place for 'Revenge of the Sith'
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric poem.
> 
> Takes place for 'Revenge of the Sith'

[Anakin:]

I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
The monster’s running wild inside of me  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow.

The darkness is so close, the light so quickly goes  
And I’m afraid of myself  
Fighting to hold on  
Wave after wave I’ve been sinking.

The pain that comes today  
Shadow’s creep  
Feel like I don’t even know me.  
*****

[Padme:] 

We started with nothing, grew into something  
It feels like a tear in my heart  
Without you I feel broke.

I don’t feel right when you’re gone away  
Don’t slip away ‘cause my heart can’t take it.  
How close am I to losing you?

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I’ve got nothing left to live for  
Carry my lifeless body away from the pain.

*****

Playlist- Anakin:

Moondust- Jaymes Young  
Faded- Conor Maynard  
Shattered- The Age of Information  
Come to This- Natalie Taylor  
Help- Hurts  
Still Here- Digital Daggers  
Anchor- Skillet  
More Than Life- Whitley  
War of Hearts- Ruelle  
Can You Hold Me- NF

*****  
Playlist- Padme:

Melt- Jones  
Can You Hold Me- NF  
Sad Song- We Three Kings  
Broken- Seether  
Slip Away- Ruelle  
About Today- The National  
Hurts Like Hell- Tommee Profitt  
Somebody to Die For- Hurts  
Help- Hurts


End file.
